The present invention relates to a muffler cover for an internal combustion engine.
A muffler is connected to the exhaust port of an internal combustion engine for discharging exhaust gases to the outside. Since the muffler is at a high temperature during operation by being heated by the heat of exhaust gases and it can be dangerous, it is covered by a cover. However, the cover itself is at a considerably high temperature. Therefore, there is a risk that, when a person happens to come into direct contact with the cover, he may get burnt. There is a high possibility of an operator coming into contact with the muffler cover particularly when the internal combustion engine is provided as the power source in a working machine which is used as it is, for instance, carried by the operator, because, in such a case, the muffler cover is positioned very close to the operator.